


Their Last Fight

by QuimbyCub



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuimbyCub/pseuds/QuimbyCub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex warning. Semi-noncon. Happens right after Kathryn explains to Sebastian that she betrayed him. Has no effect on the outcome of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Last Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own it, you know that, I just find it sexy as hell and like to play.
> 
> I read a ton of Cruel Intentions fics and didn't find anything too much like this so here goes: Happens right after Kathryn explains to Sebastian that she betrayed him. Has no effect on the outcome of the story.
> 
> Rating: NC17 Pairing: Sebastian/Kathryn Genre: Angst WordCount: 1,765

Sebastian stood with the glass of champagne in his hand, his gaze steady with Kathryn's. "Come again?" Her triumph over him?

"You were very much in love with her. And you're still in love with her. But it amused me," she smiled coolly as she sipped her drink. "To make you ashamed of it."

Sebastian's jaw dropped slightly. That was low, even for her. Usually Kathryn and he had decorum. They didn't fuck each other over. Of course, given the terms of their agreement…

"You gave up on the first person you ever loved..." The seductive tone of her voice was as thick as ever. "...because l threatened your reputation." Kathryn almost laughed, at him. "You're just a toy, Sebastian. A little toy l like to play with."

"And now you've completely blown it with her." An evil smile graced her face, sinister and sexy at the same time. If Sebastian wasn't so pissed…

"Shut up, Kathryn."

"What? Not man enough to hear the truth? Grow a set." She spat her insults before regain her composure, smiling, and returning to her monologue. "I think it's the saddest thing I've ever heard."

"Kathryn," he warned, balancing between wanting to punch his step-sister and go crying back to his ex-girlfriend like the pussy he was accused of being.

She set her glass on the table, uncrossed her legs and stood. With all the sexual intensity and tension Kathryn could produce, she closed the space between her and her prey. "So l assume you've come here to make some arrangements…But unfortunately, I don't fuck losers." With those final venomous words she turned her back on Sebastian to signal his dismal.

But he didn't leave.

He was angry with his step-sister. He was pissed that she had played such an awful trick on him, that she destroyed his relationship with Annette, and now he was passed that she thought she could get away with it. They had a deal. She deserved to learn a lesson, and if nothing else, he deserved his winnings.

Kathryn didn't realize that Sebastian was still in the room until she had no time to react. Her panties were being ripped off under her dress as he grabbed roughly at her hips. She gasped sharply, didn't scream, but let out a breath in surprise and tried to pull away. "Oh, Kathryn," Sebastian whispered harshly into her ear. "A deal's a deal. It's time for me to collect."

It took her being thrown face-down on the bed, her clothes being ripped off, and the sound of a trouser zipper for Kathryn to catch on. "What the fuck!" She screeched."Get off me!"

"No." He said simply, kissing the back of her neck twice before sinking his teeth into the heated flesh. "I wanna fuck your brains out, Kathryn." He ground his brief clad dick into her ass and she could feel it hardening. "Remind me of our deal, Sis."

Kathryn whimpered under the weight of her step-brother. "If you screwed the headmaster's daughter," she whimpered again, giving Sebastian an extreme amount of satisfaction. He had Kathryn Merteuil under him, under his control. "And I'll give you…" Sebastian's hand had slid between Kathryn's legs. "I'll let you…" A finger ghosted over her clit. "Oh god,"

"Not a god, I'm just a man, sis." Sebastian smirked. "But you seem to remember the agreement, so," He pushed her on to all fours on the bed, pausing only briefly to fully disrobe and survey his conquest's naked form.

Kathryn certainly was…Something. Tan all-over, full, perky breasts, and an ass so sweet he couldn't help but stare when she walked. And he knew she exaggerated the swing in her hips, but he didn't care, especially since from here on out he'd be picturing her naked. He slid two fingers inside her center, probing her, and smugly finding her wet and ready for him. But he wasn't letting her off that easy. "Remember what you said, Kathryn? I can put it anywhere." Kathryn moaned and rolled her hips back against the digits invading her heat.

"Mm-hm." She half-moaned, half-panted. She hated how much her body was reacting, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She truly wasn't expecting her brother to want her after she screwed him over like that. And didn't think he'd want to fuck her right away, if ever.

"Good." He flicked his thumb over her clit, causing Kathryn's knees to quake. There was no way to win at mental warfare if they got started, so he figured he'd just fuck her speechless. At least then she wouldn't be spinning lie with that filthy mouth of hers. She wanted to think she wasn't letting him fuck her, too bad. He collected her arousal on his fingertips and spread it over her sex, making sure she knew that she was just as much a part of this as he was.

"Bastian," Kathryn breathed, a last ditch effort to protest the goings-on. But even as she tried to make an objection, she found herself displaying her ass a little better for Sebastian. She let her legs slip a little, fully aware that he could probably she her glistening center along with everything else. "Good girl," he praised her compliance, crawling up onto the bed and kneeling behind her and teasing her sensitive flesh with the tip of his cock.

This is it. She thought. She was finally going to feel him inside her, after all these years of temptation. Then he pressed against her opening and she jumped forward, struggling to escape. "No!" She protested as he pulled her back to him by her hips. "No way in hell, Sebastian!"

He pressed a little harder against her ass. "Don't you remember the bet? You said 'anywhere'. I'm doing what you said."

This wasn't how she had wanted it. She had wanted to be the one in charge. Kathryn wanted it to be sexy, hot, and slow. She didn't like this. She said she'd fuck his brains out, why wasn't he letting her?

Realizing just how resistant Kathryn was to his plan, Sebastian fumbled for the bottle of massage oil he knew was stowed in the side table drawer. He quickly coated his fingers in lubricant and circled her hole and plunged two oiled fingers into her. She groaned trying to pull away, to no avail. "Don't be such a sore loser, Kathryn," Sebastian's harsh, lusty voice whispered, close to her ear. "I'll make you plenty sore soon enough." He sucked at the tender skin behind her ear, taking a moment to be gentle before thrusting his fingers in her and stretching her.

Again Kathryn stifled a scream, not able to tell if it was pleasure, pain, or some sick mix of the two. "Please," She panted, her breathing picking up as her step-brother used a third finger to invade her virgin ass. The only left about her that was even remotely virgin. She would have cried if she cared. "Please, Bastian," She tried again to voice something. Anything, a plea for him to let her go, an apology, or an order for him to get on with it.

"It's not like you to beg Kathryn." Sebastian cooed. HE was still so cool, collected. And she was about to collapse from physical need. God, the boy had amazing hands. "You are usually so in control, so powerful. Tell me, baby," He removed his fingers and positioned his now throbbing dick at her hole. "How does it feel to be one of my conquests?"

The words barley registered before he drove himself deep into her. Kathryn whimpered as he hit a sweet spot within her she didn't know existed. "Go to hell, Sebastian." She managed to sound lethal, even with as little air as she could get into her lungs. But even then, her words were somewhat empty, and they both knew it.

"I'll take you with me." He groaned out as his hips started to thrust in hard, deep strokes into his step-sister's ass, into his lover. The tease, he thought, so much for that. HE felt himself getting closer to the edge and slowly stilled himself, still keeping his girth buried deep within the girl. He leant over her, biting hard into her shoulder as he circled his fingers around her clit. "Does it feel good, bitch?" She panted, letting himself regain the rhythm he had established moments ago.

"Mnh-hnm," Kathryn whimpered, feeling the heat building in her stomach and squeezing her internal muscles around him. Sebastian pinched her bud and she jumped back onto his cock, driving him further inside her. "Please, Sebastian." She gasped. "Fuck me. Now."

It took only a few more deep, fast thrust to make them both come in mess of sweaty skin and empty insults. They lay on top of the sheets for less than three minutes, catching their breaths before the young man stood and started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn asked, trying to return to her usual self. "I can't suck you dry if you're dressed." She forced a pout. "And I was really looking forwar—"

"Cut the crap, sis." Sebastian interjected. "I got what I deserved, you got what you deserved, that's all there is to it." He was fixing his hair in the vanity mirror, didn't even look at the girl he was talking to. "Now, I've got to set things straight with Annet—"

"Fine, she won't take you back though." Kathryn sing-songed, slipping her clothes back into place. "You really fucked up this time. It's like I said: sad."

"Don't make me—"He began a threat.

Kathryn scoffed. "What? There's nothing you or that little cunt girlfriend of yours can do to hurt me." She walked up to him, wincing only slightly at the pain from what they had just done. "What are you going to do? Punish me? Fuck me? I think we both know there's nothing you can do to me, you silly little toy."

"You're wrong, Kathryn." He insisted. "Dead. Wrong. And I just wish I had time to prove it to you. But I've got better things to do that play mind games with a coke whore." He barely felt the hand slap across his cheek.

"Out." Commanded Kathryn. "Go make up with your hypocritical, Jesus freak. I don't care if I ever see you again!"

The door slammed behind him and Kathryn had to wonder if she'd regret anything she'd said. Doubtful. She lifted her champagne flute to her lips and murmured to the rattling door. "Good bye, Sebastian."


End file.
